The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve drive arrangement including cam elements supported on a cam shaft so as to be axially displaceable and switch gate mechanisms coupled to the cam elements for axially moving the cam elements.
An internal combustion engine valve drive arrangement having independently axially displaceable cam elements and having a switch gate for displacing the cam elements is already known from DE 10 2004 021 375 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve lift switching arrangement for an internal combustion engine having at least three cylinders arranged in a row wherin the three cyliders have different valve activation times.